


Control (Lose it)

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, mild existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	Control (Lose it)

_It can be overwhelming at times – to be constantly in control._

_Be in control of the court, be in control of the ball, be in control of the flow, the players, the positions, the pace, the speed, the-_

_It's easy to fall apart._

_He doesn't, though._

 

_He gets so caught up in all of it, it takes time to unwind, to think freely once again, to function as a human being instead of a fine tuned machine running on instincts and everything he knows about the sport he lives for. Breathes for. Drives himself mad for._

_No one said it was going to be easy._

_He never expected it to be._

 

_(He doesn't need to give that much, but he can't help himself.)_

_(If he doesn't give everything he's got, it doesn't feel enough.)_

_(Not when he can finally give it all.)_

_(No restraints, no beating around the bush, no reserves.)_

 

_He cannot not give it his all._

_That, however, comes at a price._

_As all things do._

 

_He gets easily lost in his own thoughts, in mental rehearsing day in day out what he could do, what he could improve, what he-_

“ _Tobio. Enough.” Kei says, voice deep, even, that special tone that easily reaches him when he falls into those depths._

 

_The veil shifts from his eyes and he can see him standing at the door, leaned against it._

_The game is already over, won by a land slide._

_He's the last one in the lockers, completely in his own film._

_And he has yet to get changed._

_He should hurry._

_(Though the glint in Kei's eyes suggests otherwise.)_

 

_He walks over from where he stood until he right in front of him, crouching down._

“ _Game's over, love.” He whispers against his lips. “You can relax.”_

_Yes, well, that's the point._

_He's too high to get down just yet._

_So he does what seems like a perfectly good idea._

_He crashes his lips against Kei's in a searing kiss._

_(Kei agrees.)_

_(He'll gladly take over.)_

_(Take that control away.)_

 

_(After all, that's what he's here for.)_

 


End file.
